My Prince Cruel
by darkroom
Summary: Millicent, Pansy, and Blaise allow themselves to be used by Draco. One is blinded, one is desperate, and one has no control of her life. Read the 3 chapters, each by a different girl from her unique POV & hear what she has to say
1. Prologue

My Prince Cruel

PROLOUGUE

Author Note: I got the idea for this fic from my other fic; Hidden Truths, Hidden Lies. In part of that story, Draco goes into a somewhat depression fed by anger and hatred, and he takes out most of his frustrations on "his three whores". I decided that it would be interesting to write a fic from their point of view on the situation, and this is what I came up with.

Authors Warning: This fic is sad and has a lot of depressing issues. It deals with sex, emotional and some physical abuse, self-inflicting harm, and bad parents. This is not a fic for immature readers. In points where it is descriptive, it is only to amplify the actual severity of the situation, and to get a real feel to it. It is not descriptive for smut or other such themes. I did not want to make it rated R, teens over 13 should be able to handle this, as these are everyday occurrences. Do not be afraid to read, just remember to realize the underlying messages.  

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this fic. All belong to J.K.R. 

/^\

I hope you decide to read on, and enter the world of Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise. All I ask is that you give it a try… and reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter One Millicent

Chapter 1   Millicent   September

Eww. I hate the taste of barf. When it comes up it's all stingy like it's eating away at my throat. Well, I guess it kinda is. And then when it's actually in your mouth, it makes me want to puke again. If I ate something that tasted bad on the way in, it tastes ten times worse on the way out. It lingers, like the smell, filling my nostrils with its sickening stench. And it looks bad too, floating there in the toilet. It's never a pretty colour like pink or blue. No. It's a foul green or brown, mixed with some little specs of what it used to be. It's discounting. It's putrid. But it's worth it. 

Every day I do it. Whenever I eat too much, or eat something fattening, or look fat. It's become a routine for me. Something normal. When I'm in the Great Hall, there is always this delicious food, delicious deserts. They tempt me. Everyday it's a struggle. But I am weak, I can't fight it. And when I do, I usually never win. So I found another way. I can eat that rich, chocolate cake, or that pudding, and people don't think I'm starving myself, which I'm not, like that other girl. What's her name? She was in the hospital for a week a few months ago. Madame Pomfrey forced her to eat. She was so skinny. Everyone said she was gross and "too thin". I always got nervous when I heard them say that. I don't want them saying that about me. But I'm not that skinny. Not at all. I'm fat. And I'd rather be too thin than fat. I'd rather have people make fun of me for that, than have them call me what they call someone like Neville. 

"Fat ass."

"Blubber butt."

"Fatty"

Their taunting haunts me. 

I can't help that I have, what do they call it, a slow metabolism or something. Unlike girls like Pansy. I hate her. She eats like a horse and never gains a single pound. It's not fair! I wish I could be like that! I wish I were her. I wish I were anyone but me. But no. I'm stuck being me. Fat, ugly, Millicent.

Hmm… ugly. That another problem of mine. I hate my face. I know what people say about my face, they say I look like a pug. I hate pugs. They are the ugliest dogs I have every seen. And just like them, I'm the ugliest girl I've ever seen. I know it's true. I am ugly. I try to make myself look better with makeup. Once, I put a lot on…it was horrible. People were calling me "clown" and " a cheap whore", and they shouted out, "Were did you learn to put on makeup? The zoo?" I cried a lot that day. My tears ruined all my makeup. I looked like a raccoon with big black eyes. I didn't think I looked that bad! But everyone else did. I was so sad so I ate cookies, and cake, and tarts. I kept on eating. And then, the next morning, I saw myself. I ran to the nearest stall and tried to vomit it all back up. I didn't want to be fat! I hated myself for what I had done! But nothing came up! I was too late! All I did was gag and choke. I was so mad at myself. I wanted to die, I really did. I considered it, I still do, but people found me, they heard me, they came in to my stall, looked at me in disgust as I clutched the toilet. They would always find me, if I tried to end my life. A voice in my head said, _just use your wand!_ I could have, I still can. It would be quick, and I would do it before anyone could stop me. But every time I try to, I chicken out. I'm a wimp. I can't do it, I don't know why, but I can't. 

All that I have ever wanted was to be beautiful. Is that too much to ask for? I don't think so. I've always dreamed, ever since I was a little girl, of being carried away by my prince charming. He would tell me how beautiful I was, before he kissed my soft, full lips. But that was just my dream. Nothing more. That will never happen to me. But I try! And sometimes, if I'm lucky, if I do all the right things, and do it the way they want it, they tell me. I'll say, "Tell me I'm beautiful. Please." And they would say, "no." And I would beg them, until they caved and said, "Ok, but only if you do this" or "only if I can do that". Sometimes, even after I do what they want, they don't say it. They say I'm ugly instead. It's always at a price. But being used isn't that bad anymore. It's worth it. I'd do it a thousand times to hear once, that I'm pretty. That I'm loved.

It's been like this for a long time. Every since third year. I had so many crushes on the Slytherin Quidditch team, I would have been happy with anyone of them. All of the girls in my dorm now had boyfriends. I would see them, watch them. I wanted boyfriend so bad after that. I began to spy on them, see how they did things. See how they would make their boyfriends happy. I started to wear clothes on the weekends that were very different from the school uniform. One thing I was lucky for was I was very developed for my age. So I could wear things like tube tops and low V-necks. And it got me attention. Lots of it. I loved having guys stare at me, it made me feel special. Pretty soon after I started wearing my showy-er clothes, the boys on the Quidditch team started talking to me! I was so happy! I would watch them practice all the time. And then, whenever they would win a match, they would have parties, up in the older boy's dorms. Only the pretty girls went. Halfway though the year, they played against Hufflepuff. I wanted them to win more than ever. Because, if they did, they would have a party. And they won! I ran out onto the pitch cheering. And the captain, Marcus Flint, pulled aside and said the words I had been praying to hear. 

"Come up to the dorm tonight"

I did. It was quiet everywhere else, but as soon as I opened the door, blasting loud music filled my ears. I walked in and coughed as I inhaled the weirdest smelling smoke. People greeted me, they were all acting funny. And then, I couldn't believe my eyes! On a bunch of the beds! People were having sex! In front of everyone! Well, they were under the covers, but you could tell what they were doing. And a guy on the team came up to me and asked if I wanted some. Some of what I asked. "Weed," he said. I didn't know then what it was, but I wanted to stay! I would do anything to become one of those popular people, and said sure. I didn't know what to do, but he handed me what looked like a hand-made cigarette. So I put it in my mouth, trying to look as cool as I could. And breathed it in. I chocked and coughed immediately. But I forced myself to stop. I smoked the rest of the "spliff". I got high. I was laughing at everything. But then, I smoked more, and I got scared. I was paranoid. My legs from the knee down were numb and tingly, so were most of my arms. I think I started to cry, but Jeff came and helped me. He asked if it was my first time being high, I said yes. He told me it would be ok. He held me and made me laugh. I remember looking up at him; his head came closer and closer to mine, until we kissed. It was so wonderful. He kissed me more and more, I didn't know what I was doing cause I had never kissed anyone before, but I really wasn't given a choice. He pushed on my jaw hard, moving it for me. His tongue slithered in my mouth like a serpent. It was weird, I liked it at first, but then it got…painful. He started touching me, and grabbed my boobs hard. He pulled me onto one of the beds and took off all my clothes. I got scared, especially when he took off all his clothes. I had never seen a guy's package before. He never said anything to me. Never asked if it was ok. I guess because I never said no, or stop, or refused, he just assumed I was fine with it. 

He moved me into positions for me, since I didn't know. And then…he pushed. It didn't go in. He pushed, harder and harder, until finally something broke. I was in more pain than I had ever felt. But I didn't want to disappoint him. I didn't want to look like a baby. So I said nothing. I hated it. I still do. They call it "love making", but I see no love in it. After he was done, he put on his clothes, mumbled thanks, and left. I pulled the covers over my head and looked down at the blood in the sheets. I was so sore and it hurt to put back on my thong and jeans. I left the room soon after and went to my room. None of the other girls in my dorm had gone. They rushed up to me, and asked me what happened. Once again, I hid my pain. I put on a smile and acted like it was so much fun. I made them feel jealous of me. It felt so good. I had the spot light. I had done things they hadn't. It was worth it. 

After that first time, it wasn't so bad. Once again, it became routine. I learned how to do things, and became very good at what I did. It was meaningless now. I didn't care about virginity or love. I just wanted to feel special, to make them call out my name. That year, I slept with everyone one the team. Except for one. Draco Malfoy. He didn't want to. The years went by, and I slept with more and more people. I offered to him, beg him sometimes. Yet he always refused. I knew it was because I was ugly and fat. He was the hardest guy in the school to get. You had to be drop-dead gorgeous to get him. He had the highest standards. And I wanted to reach them so bad. I became bulimic, to make myself thinner. I wore makeup to make myself prettier. My clothes became smaller and smaller, covering less and less. My goal was to make him want me. And I wanted him to say I was beautiful, more than anyone. I wanted him to be the man in my dreams. And finally, three months ago, he came back from summer holidays. He was always angry. He scowled at the world around him. I never asked what was wrong, no one did. They were too afraid. I still don't know what happened to this day. But I remember, one week and two days into school, we were in the common room, sitting. He was sitting by the fire, when I got the courage to ask him if he wanted me to relieve him a bit. At first he said no. But I said I could make it better. Make him forget what he was thinking about. I touched a nerve on that one. He stood up, grabbed my arm, and led me to his room. He yelled at the people to get out. They listened. I tried to kiss him, but he didn't want to be kissed. I tried to take off his top, but he wanted it on. He told me to take my clothes off. I did, and did so in the sexiest way I could. I pulled his pants off. He sat on the bed, I sat on the floor. I did what he told me to. He only wanted _that_. I did it often after that, but we never did _it_. I don't know why. I kept trying, but he never said a word. I wanted him to moan my name. Tell me how good I was. And most of all, tell me I was beautiful. But he never said anything. Then, at the end of the month, he stopped asking. When I offered, he refused. I didn't understand what was wrong. But then, I found the answer. One night after dinner, I went into my dorm and saw him there. Under the covers with Pansy. Yet again he didn't say anything. His face expressionless except for the hint of rage he carried around him. I turned around and walked away. I went straight to the bathroom. I cried for hours after I threw up all my dinner. How could I have been so stupid? I was never good enough for him. I was too ugly. Too fat. He never said what I dreamed of him saying. He never became the prince in my dreams. 

A prince he was indeed, but _my_ prince he was not. No, he was only My Prince Cruel. 


	3. Chapter Two Pansy

Chapter 2   Pansy  October 

Daddy's little girl. That's who I've always been. My two older brothers, Greg and Devon, used to make fun of me. But I know they're just jealous. Daddy always gave me whatever I wanted. And he always wanted "his princess" to have the best.

Daddy said he knew he knew I'd be his favorite from the first time he saw me. He said I came out of my mum with fuzzy light brown hair on my head, big brown eyes, and a smile between my chubby cheeks. He said, that right away, he could tell that I would be beautiful. That's why he named me Pansy. Pansies are his favorite flowers because they are the pretty and sweet smelling. So he said it fit, to call me Pansy.  Daddy said that one day, he would have to beat off boys for me. And he told me, that I could have any boy I wanted. 

I found the boy I wanted when I was very young. I still have a picture in my head of him. Thin blonde hair, that was almost white, and it was always combed back neatly by his mother. He had blue eyes like the sky above us we used to play under. Always taller than me, I would look up to his pale skinned face and sigh. From the time I was six year old, I had found my prince. 

Our parents knew each other from, you promise not to tell? Ok. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Our daddy's both worked for him, secretly of course. His dad was in his inner circle, and my dad wanted to be in it too, but he worked for Lucius. _One day_, he would tell me, _I'll get into that circle too_. But to this day, Daddy still works for Lucius. He keeps hoping though, that one day, he'll get let in. 

It's not too bad though. We still make a lot more money than most wizarding families, like those disgraces called Weasley's. Daddy says we make at least twelve times more than them! 

Back onto the subject of my prince *smiles*. I'll tell you about what he's like now. He definitely has changed, that's for sure. His hair is still the same, but more serious, combed stiffly back with Sleezy's Hair Slicker. He is still taller than me, by at least six inches. His skin still pale, but lately he's seemed almost sick with hues of green sometimes noticeable. I don't know why, for some reason I think Daddy does, because he's been acting weird lately. When I ask him about it he says, sorry princess, I can't say anything; you know how the boss works. He's basically stayed the same, except for one thing in his appearance. His once sweet blue eyes are now grey. They're empty now. I guess it's because he had to grow up so fast, he lost all of his innocence a long time ago. That how it is for most of us, growing up in families associating with the dark side. But I still love him. No matter what he does, or how much he changes, he will always remain my prince.

I've always tried to get him to confess his love for me. I know Draco very well, and he doesn't like to admit things. He gets shy with matters such as love, otherwise, why wouldn't he have said something? But I understand he can't say it. It might ruin his mighty reputation. I don't mind, because he makes up for it in other ways than words. Just recently, he started to show me, after years of hiding his true emotions to me. I was sitting in the library, pretending to read, when he walked in. He seemed really mad, he scowled at the students around him, through his narrowed silver eyes. I was worried of course, so I ran up to him to ask if he was ok. Drackie baby? I asked him, is everything ok? He shot me a cold look at first, but it softened when he looked at me carefully. I watched his eyes check me over twice, up and down, until his trademark smirk emerged on his lips. I melt every time he does that. *Sigh* "Pansy" he drawled. I love it when he flirts with me! And I love to flirt with him too! Well, one thing led to another, and soon after I found myself lying in bed next to a sleeping dragon. (His name means dragon, didn't you know that?) He showed me his love, finally. I was so happy. I had never done that before, and I was more than thrilled to loose my virginity to him! How many girls can say that? Not many! But I can! He chose me, when he could have easily had any girl! Daddy was right! I deserve the best. And he is the best. He is My Prince.

A/N: I hope your finding these perspectives interesting. I do! ; P  I've yet to read a fic from their POV, so I don't know how this is going to go over, but I really do appreciate reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! Next and final chapter; Blaise. And her story is TOTALLY different than Pansy's and Millicent's. 

P.S- Please don't think I'm some sick person with problems galore. I'm only trying to get as deep into the characters as possible. 

P.P.S- I just realized that its Pansy who has a pug face, but oh well, for this story's sake, she won't be ugly. 

And remember: review, Review, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter Three Blaise

Chapter 3            Blaise

A/N: Here's a thanks to the people who reviewed: ashleigh, strawberry_chuppa_chup, KumoriTakisheru, and KorKey! Thanks so much! And a special one to my friend Lauren, YOU'RE THE BEST! 

P.S: A little note on the last chapter.

I know it was short, but there really wasn't much else to say. The whole thing about Pansy is that she is a spoiled, stick-up, ditz who doesn't see AT ALL that Draco really hates her. She notices nothing. Nada. So, I couldn't really put in anything about how he treats her, cause even though he's mean to her, she just thinks he's shy and is afraid to show his real feelings. Therefore, it was short. You will be pleased to know that this is a mighty long one though, so enjoy!

P.P.S: I know! I should go already but I have a question, what genres do you think this fic is? I can't decide between Romance, Angst, Drama and General. PLEASE when you review, give me your opinion so I can give it the two proper genres! 

/*\

Money. I love it. I hate it. It can bring you out or into hard times. Money can allow you to do so much, or restrict you to only do very little. It really depends, on a person's situation. With me, sometimes I love it. Other times, I hate it. 

Most of the time I despise it. 

Does money buy happiness? I've always wondered if it does. I think the answer depends (once again) on what makes you happy. When concerning my mother, for example, money _does_ buy happiness. She loves it. She could never in her entire life get enough of it. It is the center of her world, her foundation of life and happiness, and loves it more than anything else, including me. My mother would go to almost any length to get it, and is so disgustingly _happy_ when she does. 

And now, she wants me to be the same as her. Hell no. But do I have a choice?

Nope. Not anymore I don't. And she had to pick _him._ I bloody hate him. URGH! He makes me so mad! He thinks he's such hot shit, who can get any girl. Well, he usually can (that fucking player) but he could never get me. Oho-no. I NEVER wanted him. I know that sounds weird, considering all his good looks and blah blah whatever else he has, but his personality is shit. Shit. That's why I can't stand him. Thank god too, that I'm not like Parkinson who is so desperately in love with the fool, it makes me want to hurl. That girl is so bloody stupid! He hates her! HATES! All he does is use her for a good lay here and then, but that's all! Parkinson is so blind to everything he does to her! He talks back to her, even pushes her around, and yet she always comes back to him as if nothing happened. She thinks, _he loves her._ Psh! The day that moron falls in love. Its just not possible for him, he's too _cold, _for lack of a better word. He never could, and especially now, never will. Well, I don't want to get ahead of myself. First I need to explain. 

Let's back up a little and tell you about this past summer. My mother, my stepfather (an idiotic asshole with nothing but Knuts for brains) and I took a trip down to the gorgeous beaches of Portugal. Overall, this is a relatively poor country, but my mindless father managed to find us a tiny but Five-star hotel, hidden from muggles, right on the beach. Perfect, in their minds. Both of them and their stupid I-hate-muggles mentality. I see nothing wrong with them, never have. But my mother has always believed that magical people were far superior to muggles, and never wanted anything to do with them. She tries her very hardest to convince herself that they don't exist. (Even though the beach was still mixed with muggles, she managed to ignore every one of them including a hotdog man. Unbelievable.)

I convinced her that I would be fine alone during the day. (Anytime away from her is heaven in itself) So there, on that almost-white beige sand, I was allowed to wander the beach away from her sight. I was going to be seventeen in only a few months after all! I fell in love with that beach in a day. I loved its clear turquoise waters, its high brown cliffs standing proudly, the last edge of land before it became ocean. And the people! For people with so little they had such huge hearts! It never occurred to me, that money really isn't everything until this trip. Sure my mom is happy, or so she thinks, but she is trapped in this false, superficial world, and after I saw the huge smiles on some of the children's faces, I knew what happy really was.  

Day after day, I left my mother to be with the people of the nearby village. Oh! If she ever caught me with people that posses no magical powers! But I didn't care; it was ever worth the risk. For the first time in my life I no longer felt filed with anger and hatred but with compassion and tranquility. And with these new feelings I learned to share them, and…I fell in love. 

Love, it's such a beautiful word isn't it? Well, that what we were, me and Duarte, in love. And isn't it funny that his name means _Happy Guardian_? Ha, that's exactly what he was, My Happy Guardian. He always had a smile on his face...

But as the month began to draw to a close, desperation crept into me, as I wanted _so bad _to remain on that beach for the rest of my life. I hadn't told Duarte that I was a witch, but I would have gladly given up all my magical powers to stay with him and live the rest of my life as a muggle. I didn't need magic and I didn't need money, all I needed to be happy was him. But dam my fucking mother. Dam her to hell. 

On the last day of my trip, I ran away and hid from my mother. I stayed with Duarte. He made me feel safe and told me not to worry. He even said he would talk to my mother and try and convince her to let me stay and live with him. I prayed that that's how it could have been, but deep down I knew it would never be. 

That night my mother found me. (Probably by magic) She stormed into Duarte's small stone and thatched roof house to find me asleep in his arms. At the top of her lungs she started screaming at me. Poor Duarte tried to calm her and get her to sit down but all she did was look at him in disgusted. Luckily he didn't understand my mother because she was talking too fast but he still understood enough to give me the saddest look I have ever seen. She would never accept him. Duarte's family welcomed me with open arms; even his little sister had become attached to me during the time I was there and made me a wreath of flowers that she placed onto of my head… 

My mother's cruel words rang in my ears, 

A DISCRACE TO ME…FRATERNIZING WITH A POPPER…DISPICABLE…NEVER WOULD I HAVE IMAGINED…NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN…LEAVING…OVER… 

I don't think I've ever cried so hard for so long. My mother literally pulled me out of his arm and the last thing I said to him was, _I'm sorry! I lo_—and my mother stunned me. That bitch couldn't stand to hear me say it. 

She didn't wake me up until we were home. 

For the few days remaining until school started again, she only looked at me as if I had betrayed her. Her eyes saying _I can't believe you would do such a thing_ and shaking her head as if saying _MY daughter, MY daughter?_ My hate for her had multiplied since she tore me away from the only happiness I had ever known. 

Those days were hell. She was so angry at me and I was punished until I finished school. And I thought my life couldn't get any worse. I was so very wrong. 

My mother had said next to nothing to me until diner the last night before school. "Blaise," she said in a rather uptight pleased sort of way that gave me shivers. "Your father and I have discussed what we think is best for you. And that is a wealthy young man of honorary blood. You won't have to work and worry about money. You will have a name that I will be proud of. And, you will make very important ties."

What she said didn't come as a shock to me, for I had known that was her wish for me for years. But I would never have been prepared for what she told me next. 

"We believe the perfect husband is a boy you have known for six years."

My heart stopped. No. _She couldn't tell me whom to marry._

"He is everything you want dear."

Everything I want? 

"Honorable name, rich family…"

She can't be talking about… 

"Draco Malfoy…"

_No._

"He's perfect, wouldn't you say so? And I remember quite well you telling me a year back that he always fancied you…"

I had remained silent no more. Every ounce of loathing I possessed towards my mother exploded from me in a hurricane of shouts. 

"YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"

"I'm only making it better."

"YOU WANT ME TO BE MISERABLE?"

"You'll have everything you'll ever need!"

"LOVE? SUPPORT? HAPPINESS?"

"You'll be happy with him and you'll thank me when you're older…"

"I WILL NEVER BE HAPPY!"

"Well, even though now you may not want to, you're going to have to."

"WHAT!?!"

"Well yes, you see, just before diner a preformed a spell, so now you are magically bonded to me and my wishes and can't go against them" she finished with the most sickening smile. 

My heart sank. No. She couldn't have. 

"Yes, it's old magic used in the medieval times when marriages were arranged and so forth. So any advances he makes on you, you can't refuse, convenient isn't it?"

"Why?" was all I could croak. "Why would you do this to me?"

She pretended to ignore me. She turned around and began walking out of the room. "Make sure your trunk is packed, we'll leave at ten thirty in the morning." 

"I hate you," I sneered. "I hate you." I said faster. "I HATE YOU!"

And I crumpled in a heap on the floor, my eyes blurred with heavy tears. 

So. That was my summer. 

I walked onto the Hogwarts express feeling totally numb from head to toe. It hadn't all sunk in yet, but what had was enough to drown in. 

I didn't care about anything now. I knew my life would be over. I knew Malfoy had always had a thing for me, and it wouldn't belong before he started coming onto me. And I wouldn't be able to say no. 

But he seemed different this year, colder than usual. He seemed to be forever pissed off, so much so that his famous smirk never played across his lips. 

September went by, and I heard rumors that he was using Millicent for a while. I still don't know if they were true. October passed and every night I'd see Pansy sneak away into the guy's dorm, as they couldn't get into ours. I really didn't care about either one of them because unlike them, I don't love him. I don't like him. I hate him. 

Yes, that's right. I probably hate him more than some Gryffindors. I despise every inch of that horrid being. You see, that's what makes it so unbearable, because I cannot stand _Princes_. He is so selfish, so spoiled, so egotistical, and so bloody chauvinistic! His mother, well BITCH is written across her forehead and his dad kisses The Dark Lord's ass. And Malfoy himself is a freaking robot. (Has no feelings.) Uses and abuses. That's all he does. He doesn't give a _shit_ about who he hurts along the way either. Only thinks of himself. 

And here I am totally useless and unable to control any important aspects of my life. 

Two weeks into November, he started to get lonely again and made a few ridiculous comments to me. And instead of being able to throw my usual _in your dreams Malfoy_ comment at him, I flirtatiously said _Thank you_. 

My mother has asked me to keep a running commentary of everything that happened at school. I wrote the Gold-digger back and told her that it wouldn't be long until he started making physical moves. I was right. 

A week later I found myself in an empty classroom having my face suck off by the brat, and I couldn't do anything about it! _Absolutely nothing!_  The sick pervert seemed so thrilled, like I had finally given into his good looks and coy remarks like every other girl. 

I wrote my mother and told her what happened. I also told her that I didn't want this, that I didn't deserve it. That even with her curse upon me I would never be able to stay sane just handing over my body to him, that my mind will always be begging to be freed of the chains and mental jail it had been locked in. I got her reply two days later and this is all it said.

_Blaise, _

_I'm glad to hear that he still has taken interest in you, you should be thankful. _

_Think of your mink coat while you're on your back. _

Think of your mink coat while you're on your back??? What kind of fucking mother says that to her daughter?!?!? WHAT MOTHER SAYS OH! FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT DEAR BECAUSE IN THE END YOU'LL BE RITCH!?!

My mother does. 

The days up until the Christmas holidays seemed a blur. I can't remember what happened during the day, only what happened at night. When it comes to Malfoy, I feel like nothing more than an object he can use at his disposal. Every. Fucking. Night. He led me into his dorm. Every night I followed. Every night he would kiss me empty lustful kisses. Every night I would kiss him back. Every night he did as he pleased to me. And every night I said nothing!!! My mind was screaming No! Stop! Don't! But my mouth remained shut and I said nothing. I grew so angry that this was happening and all I could do was glare at him with every ounce of repugnance I possess towards him.

I'm up in my room now. I just got home. When I walked onto my street all my neighbors smiled and waved high, and it took so much effort to put on a fake smile and look happy back. I can't smile anymore. If I try, it only last for moments before it flickers and disappears off my face. My mother's happy though. She has her money, and now she has her daughter doing what she always wanted me to do. I think I'm going to start looking up counter-curses to see if there is anything I can do. I will not stand being pupated like this for much longer. And until I come up with some kind of plan, I'm going to pray that somehow Malfoy will lose interest over the holidays and just leave me alone. 

Please stop liking me, loving me, lusting for me, whatever it is. Please stop. 

Please, I beg of you, Prince Cruel. 

A/N: Oook, I really don't even know where to begin. I guess I'll just comment after the reviews. Please review, it would mean so much to me! 

There is an epilogue after this, I don't know when I will put it out but I know there _is _one just to wrap things up, with me talking about it. 

Please review (what genre should this fic be?) and have a great summer holiday! 


	5. Epilogue

So there you have it! It's FINALLY done! 

I hope you enjoyed reading about the unique lives of the three sad girls in this fic. I have yet to come across another fic that deals with these three Slytherins and is from their point of view, and therefore I hope this was something new for you, even if you didn't like it! 

No matter what your opinion, PLEASE please please review. Anything you want to say say it! Make them nice and long too! ^-^ All review are much appreciated as always!

If you have any questions about the story or the girls include it in you review and I will answer them either by email, or re-posting this epilogue with answers. 

I have one last big favor, if you really enjoyed this fic, let others know because the more reviews, the more comments, and therefore the more I can learn so I can improve! 

THANK YOU ALL!

Love: luvs2party


End file.
